


Error 404（上）

by Blumenkranz1007



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blumenkranz1007/pseuds/Blumenkranz1007
Summary: 缅甸失忆背景。
Relationships: 我兴
Kudos: 5





	Error 404（上）

一

听兄弟们说，村里昨天抓来了两个中国人，一男一女，而且搞得很神秘，还派了专人把守。我觉得奇怪，打算过去一探究竟。  
顺着兄弟们的指示，我来到了关人的小屋外，果然看见有两个人坐在院子里乘凉，我过去打听了一下，才知道这两个人是被胡荣送到这里的。胡荣是缅甸有名的玉石富商，她的矿山就建在我们村子里，每年光是矿工就养活了村里成千上万个年轻人。这些年我代表我们村子和胡荣有不少利益来往，中文也进步了许多，便提出要进去看看。凭借我和胡荣的关系和在村子里的声望，那两个人没有阻拦我。  
这是间简陋的木屋，连窗子都是用几根木条钉上的，从缝隙里看过去，屋里的光景一览无余。我刚从窗子经过，便听见屋里传来一个年轻女人的声音。  
“庄睿，庄睿你怎么了？”  
我立刻折了回去，借着窗户的缝隙看屋子里面。屋子里有两个人，一男一女，女的很年轻，又瘦又高，身手很好的样子，刚才的声音就是她的。紧靠着窗边有一张简陋的小床，上面铺着一层粗糙的草席，一个男孩正坐在床上，抱着头痛苦的呻吟。  
“痛....头好痛....”  
“庄睿！庄睿！”  
年轻女人显得十分焦急，不断的喊着他的名字，男孩此时正背对着我，我看不清他的脸，只看到他穿了件薄薄的黑色的T恤，露出来的两截胳膊和脖颈十分白皙，比他身边的女孩还要白。  
“你是谁啊....”  
男孩稍微冷静了下来，抬头看着女孩的脸。  
“你不认识我了？我是菲菲啊，苗菲菲！”  
男孩迷茫的摇摇头，再次用胳膊抱住了脑袋。  
“眼睛....我的眼睛什么也看不清....啊....”  
他又一次呻吟了起来，用手遮着眼前的光线。他的声音很清甜，软绵绵的打着颤，像个女孩子。  
“庄睿你坚持一下，我去给你找医生！”  
说完，苗菲菲便起身准备出去，我立刻扭头走出了院子。经验告诉我，这个女孩不好惹，还是避免跟她打照面为好，至于这个身体状况微妙的男孩，我却对他充满了好奇。

吃完晚饭，我照例在村子里散步，白天小木屋里男孩的背影一直在我脑海里转悠，我要想知道胡荣为什么把他关起来，他身上奇怪的症状又是怎么一回事，以及他单薄背影后面的脸蛋究竟是什么样子。那个叫苗菲菲的女人看上去和他关系不错，但看他们的样子，男孩是不记得她了，而且他的视力似乎出了问题。这样一来，事情就变得简单了许多，我在脑海里盘算着接下来的计划，走到了那座小木屋门口。  
我跟门口的兄弟打了个招呼，就走到了窗户旁边，借着屋里昏黄的灯光，我看见他一个人正侧卧着躺在草席床垫上，那个叫苗菲菲的女人不在。我大胆的绕到门口，推开小屋的木头门走了进去。  
他还穿着白天那件薄T恤，蜷着双腿，两条胳膊交叉着抱在一起，黑色的牛仔裤和帆布鞋都没顾上脱。我慢慢走到床边，才开始仔细端详起这张脸蛋，他闭着眼睛，睫毛又密又长，黑色的头发乖巧的垂在额头上，皮肤很白，比他的胳膊和脖颈还要白，鼻梁挺翘，五官精致又立体，像个瓷娃娃，最妙的是他的嘴唇，我从没见过男人有这样柔软丰满的嘴唇，由内而外透着嫩粉色。我走到床边蹲了下来，大概是离他太近的缘故，他似乎察觉到了我的存在，缓缓的睁开了双眼。  
“你，你是谁....”  
他软糯糯的说道，两瓣嘴唇黏糊糊的粘在一起。我正盘算着怎么回答他，他却剧烈的咳嗽起来。  
“水....我想喝水....”  
我立刻起身，看见桌子上有一只茶壶和一个小杯子，便给他倒了一杯水递到他手上，他全无防备的接了过来，仰头一饮而尽。我看着他这个样子，便心生一计。  
“怎么样，还想喝吗？”  
“....再来一杯吧。”  
他耷拉着眼皮说道，我笑着又倒了一杯水递给他，咕嘟咕嘟两口又喝光了。他的眼角是往下坠着的，我看着他，竟有些怜爱起来。  
“谢谢你。”他把杯子递给我，“你还没有告诉我，你是谁？”  
“谢什么，我是你老公啊。”  
“什么？！”  
他像受到了惊吓，身子往后一缩，惊慌地看着我。  
“我是你老公啊，怎么，不记得我了吗？”  
我走过去，坐在他的身边。他还紧张着，不敢靠近我，身体直往墙角缩。  
“我不记得了....”  
“你生了一场大病，医生说你已经好了，但还是会有短暂的失忆，你现在需要静养，和家人朋友多聊聊天，对恢复记忆很有帮助。”  
他平静了一点，往我身边靠了靠。  
“我真的已经结婚了吗，你不会骗我吧....”  
“当然不会，老公怎么会骗你呢？”  
“那你告诉我，我叫什么名字？”  
我笑了笑，“你叫庄睿，但你喜欢我叫你老婆。”  
他脸红了，“那咱俩是怎么认识的呀？”  
“咱们从小就认识，我们一起长大，我一直很喜欢你，可我父母早给我订了娃娃亲，你知道为了娶你我费了多大的力气吗？”  
“真的呀？”  
他抬起头，一双大眼睛水汪汪的看着我。  
“可我的眼睛不好，我不知道是怎么回事，我看不清你的样子。”  
“没事的，医生说你高烧烧的厉害，把视网膜烧坏了，慢慢就会恢复的。”  
“那就好，我担心我会变成瞎子....”  
“别担心了，小傻瓜。”  
我突然想起什么，便问他，“除了我以外，你还能想起别的认识的人吗？”  
“想不起来。”他摇摇头，“一个也想不起来，只有今天上午有个女孩子来过，好像认识我的样子。”  
“你不要理她。”我说，“她是村子里的，害怕你的病还没好，会传染给别人，每天都拉着别人来咱们家，劝我把你送回医院再观察几天，没想到今天竟然找到这里来了。”  
“原来这里不是咱们家啊....”  
“当然不是了，咱们家比这宽敞多了，干净多了，把你暂时安置在这里就是为了避开那些总来打扰你的人，等你把身体养好了，我就接你回家。”  
“好。”  
他乖巧的点点头，看来已经完全相信我了。  
“老婆想吃什么？老公明天给你做。”  
他笑了，我发现他脸上有两个酒窝，“我想吃红烧肉。”  
原来是馋肉了，也是，被关在这么个破地方，哪里来什么好东西吃。  
“好，但是你要听话，不能到处乱跑。”  
“嗯。”  
我起身要回去，他却拉住了我的胳膊。  
“你晚上不留在这里吗？”他抬头望着我，眼睛里尽是迷茫。  
“你需要静养，医生建议我....晚上最好让你自己一个人，你明白我的意思吧？”  
我当然想今晚就留在这里陪他过夜，但碍于门口那两个把门的，村子里的风言风语也一传十十传百，况且这件事不可操之过急。  
“好吧....”，他慢慢松开我的手，我摸了摸他的脑袋。  
“你明天一定要来啊。”  
我走到门口，听见他在床上小声说道。我朝他笑笑，转身关上了门。  
明天一定会来的，我的小美人。

二

好不容易挨到了晚上，我提着做好的红烧肉和米饭到了他的小木屋门口，口袋里还装了一瓶凡士林，为了这瓶凡士林，我几乎跑遍了矿山周围的商店。  
“那个女的今天来了吗？”  
我问门口的两个弟兄。  
“没来，不知道人跑到哪去了，一白天都没见着影儿。”  
“你们回去休息吧，今天晚上我看着他。”  
“好嘞。”  
把那两个人打发走，我才推门进了屋。他看见我进来，先是一愣，两颗眼珠子紧紧跟着我转。  
“怎么了？”我问他。  
“原来你长这个样子啊。”  
“怎么，眼睛能看清楚了吗？”我欣喜的蹲在床边，握住他的手。  
他点点头。  
“你真的来了....”  
“我当然会来了，老公永远都不会骗你。”  
他腼腆的笑了笑，“还好你来了，不然我还以为自己被绑架了，出都出不去。门口那两个人是谁呀，看见我就朝我吆喝，让我进屋，我想去找你，又不记得回家的路....”  
说着说着，他竟有点委屈起来，我心里一软，急忙把做好的红烧肉打开。  
“喏，你看。”  
“哇....”他像个小孩一样，两眼放光。  
“是红烧肉诶！”  
他接过我手中的碗筷，狼吞虎咽的吃起来。  
“慢点吃，老婆。”  
我怕他噎着，给他接了一小杯水。  
“我都不记得....上次吃到这么好吃的东西....是什么时候了。”  
他一口米饭一口肉，塞了一嘴，说话都含混不清。  
“他们连饭都不给你吃吗？”  
“他们....是谁呀？”  
他停了下来，抬起头不解地看着我。  
“没什么，快吃吧。”  
我自知说漏了嘴，没敢接茬，好在他没有多问。  
陪他吃完饭，我和他一起坐在床上，他挎着我的胳膊，脑袋枕在我的肩上。  
“今晚可以留在这里陪我了吗？我已经好多了，眼睛也能看清楚了....”  
“当然可以。”我转过头看着他说。  
“不过有件事我得告诉你。”  
“什么事啊？”他睁大眼睛望着我。  
“咱俩结婚之后没几天，你就病了，我一直忙着在医院照顾你，都没什么和你单独相处的时间，你明白我的意思吗？”  
他茫然的摇摇头。  
“也就是说，我们还没有过夫妻之实。”  
“啊....”  
他低下了头，小脸瞬间就红了，倒真像个新婚燕尔的小娘子。  
“所以，你愿不愿意今晚就做我的老婆呢？”  
“老婆....我不已经是你的老婆了吗....”  
他推推搡搡的，两只小手不安的交叠在一起，手指互相抠着。  
“不，不够的。”  
“就在这里吗，等我们回家好不好？”他抬起头用恳求的语气说道。  
“没事的，那两个人已经被我打发走了，不会有人来打扰我们的。”  
他还在犹豫，但我没给他犹豫的时间，趁他还在发懵，猛地把人拽到怀里，衔住了他的嘴唇。他吓了一跳，身子绷的紧紧的，手也不知道往哪里放。他的嘴唇因为缺水而干干的，我便用舌头一点一点的舔过去，把它们舔湿。他完全没有经验，连接吻也不会，只知道半张着嘴接受我的索求。他是个处子，是在我和他做的时候知道的，身体很软，还散发着处子独有的香气，敏感湿润却不易进入。头一次进去搞了半天，两个人都大汗淋漓，他抱我抱得紧，下面也咬的紧，完全没学会享受。我才在他里面动了几下，他就把我夹射了，出来以后全都射在了草席上。他还在细细喘着，用我喜欢的那种声音，手指稍稍用力就能把他的皮肤磨红，我下面又硬了，没等他回过神来就又一次被我占据了身体。我知道他开始喜欢上这种感觉，慢慢的向我扭腰送胯，可他的身子还没完全康复，这样耗费体力的事情马上就让他吃不消了。我知道佳肴并不急于一次性吃完，便没有过分的折腾他，搂着他帮他射出来之后就为他整理好，哄他睡觉了。  
他睡得很香，我便悄悄离开了，把看门的那两个兄弟叫回来之后，我就回家了。

第二天，我早早就醒了，为了不想让他等太久，我胡乱吃了点东西，就带了一堆零食和一些换洗的衣服跑去了他的小木屋。他已经醒了，坐在床边无所事事的晃荡着双腿，看见我来了，眼睛里突然放起光来。  
“你来啦？”  
他掩盖不住脸上的兴奋，下一秒大概想起昨晚的事，又害羞起来，低下了头。  
“我来了，老婆。”  
我把零食放在桌上，就跑过去抱起他原地转了个圈，他笑着直在我怀里乱扑腾。我放下他，和他交换了一个绵长的吻。  
“今天感觉怎么样？”  
他的脸刷一下就红了，“今天....有点痛。”  
“小傻瓜，我是说你的病感觉怎么样了，有好转了吗？”  
“啊，好多了，头已经不那么痛了。”他窘迫的抿了抿嘴唇。  
“今天有想起什么吗？”  
“还没有。”  
没有就好，我宁愿他一辈子也好不了，一辈子也想不起来，这样他就可以是我一个人的。  
“看看老公给你带了什么好东西？”  
他扒拉着我带来的零食，有瓜子，核桃，地瓜干，还有可口可乐。  
“谢谢你哦。”  
“谢什么，跟老公有什么好谢的？”我搂住他的腰，“饿不饿，想吃点什么？”  
“我不饿。”他拉着我坐下，靠在我的怀里，“我们什么时候才能回家啊？”  
“再等等，等你情况更稳定一点。”  
他没接话，手指却慢慢爬上我的衬衣扣子，一颗一颗慢慢的解开。  
“你怎么了？”我抓住他的手，笑着问他。  
他抿着嘴唇偷笑，又开始抚摸我的大腿。  
“想要了？”  
他咬着嘴唇点点头，主动把两条光洁的胳膊环上我的脖子，还没等我反应过来，下一秒就把柔软的嘴唇送到我的口中。我终究还是没能忍住，光天化日之下在这个简陋的，随时都可能被人发现的小木屋里，压着他在草席上又做了一次。他主动得令我惊讶，像一只小野猫，完全一副无师自通的样子。他的整个身体都极为白皙和细腻，就连最粗糙的手指都精致得像件艺术品，这令我想知道他的真实背景。他是做什么的？一定和我这样的大老粗不一样吧，不知道现实生活中我们有没有可能。

下午，我为了给老婆做红烧肉，回了家一趟，等我再回去的时候，看见院子里盯梢的两个人鬼鬼祟祟的，看见我以后急忙招呼我过去。  
“那个女的回来了。”  
“她回来了？回来干什么？”  
“不知道，里面像在吵架。”  
我猫着腰蹭到了窗户底下，里面果然是那个苗菲菲的声音。  
“骗子，你们都是骗子！就想把我骗到医院里去！”  
“庄睿，你到底怎么了？你真的一点也想不起来我是谁了吗？”  
“我认识你，你是坏人，老公叫我不要相信你！”  
“老公？你什么时候冒出老公来了，这是谁教你的，我去找他算账！”  
“我不会让你伤害我的老公的！他很快就会接我回家！”  
他的声音听起来十分气愤，已经带上了哭腔，我心里痛的要命，如果不是怕现在进去会穿帮，我恨不得立马把他搂进怀里带回家。  
“你到底是怎么了....庄睿，怎么两天不见你就变成了这个样子....”  
苗菲菲也哭了，而且她的语气听起来很失望。  
“庄睿你放心，我一定会找到小云小飞他们来救你出去，一定会把你的病治好。”  
说完，她便搬来一个凳子坐在了庄睿旁边。  
我晃晃悠悠的扶着墙站起来，腿一软，差点跌倒。看来今天晚上她是不会走了，我的红烧肉也白做了。小云和小飞？大概是他以前的朋友吧，看来他们真的打算偷偷把他救走，但我不会给他们这个机会的，我需要尽快，尽快想个办法出来。

-TBC


End file.
